The Adventures of Kalel and Chloel
by angelbsb
Summary: Clark becomes a cat and soon after Chloe does as well. Now it takes both them and Mrs. Kent Clark's mother to get them back to normal.


Title: The Adventures of Kal-el and Chlo-el 

Type: Smallville Fan Fiction Pairing: Chloe/Clark

_Written by: Angelbsb_

Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Amiles, the CW, and DC Comics.

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Chloe and Clark suddenly become cats and it takes them and Martha (Clark's mom) to help them come back to normal.

Author's Note 1: My cat Charity (he is a boy – long story lol) inspired this story

Martha Kent was putting breakfast on the table when Chloe arrived, "Morning Mrs. Kent, how are you? Is Clark in the barn or still asleep?"

"Good morning Chloe, I'm doing good and Clark is still asleep; would you go wake him up for me and tell him breakfast is ready?"

"Sure thing, we will be right down; this will be fun waking him up," she said while she went upstairs.

Chloe opened his bedroom door and saw a brown american short-haired cat sleeping on Clark's bed; she picked it up, "Where did you come from and where is Clark?"

Clark woke up when he was picked up and wandered who could actually have picked him up. Chloe walked over to the mirror on Clark's dresser and when he looked up he saw what he was; he turned his head torwards Chloe and she noticed he had really intense bright green eyes.

"Clark, is that you? How did you turn into this cat?" She said rapidly in worry.

He wanted to answer her questions but all he could do was tilt his head side to side which caused her to giggle realizing that he could not talk right now. "Oh great, Chloe is giggling at me, but as least she is happy," he said to himself.

"Well Clark, breakfast is ready, oh boy this is going to be fun to explain to your mom," she said while scratching his chin making his let out a loud content purr.

Martha heard just Chloe's footsteps on the stairs, "Chloe, you didn't have any luck waking Clark up?" She asked while putting a pitcher of juice on the table.

"I got him up Mrs. Kent, but you might want to sit down before I tell you this," she said while bitting her bottom lip; Martha sat down trying to not worry. "I'm holding Clark in my arms right now, you can tell it's him by his green eyes."

Martha got up quickly to walk to Chloe and pulls Clark into her arms to look at him, "Oh Clark sweetheart, how did this happen to you? Can you change back?"

Clark let out a meow to their ears but he was truly saying, "I don't know how this happened and if I could change back I would do it right now."

"I think if anyone else comes by before he turns back we should call him Kal-El. What do you two think?" Chloe asked looking at both of them.

"That's a great idea, that way no-one but us will know this is Clark," Martha said with a happy smile and Clark let out a happy purr to let them know he also agreed.

Martha handed Kal-El, or Clark, to Chloe and made him a bowl of food and plates for her and Chloe. When they were all done eating they went into the living room to talk and figure things out; as they are starting to chat Chloe started to grow brightly and while Martha and Clark watched she turned into a cream colored persian with green eyes.

"Oh my goodness Chloe, what just happened to you? Are you alright? You are a cat now like Clark, guess your cat name should be Chlo-El to match Clark," Martha declared.

There was a chorus of meows in agreement with Martha's choice. "Well you two, I'm going upstairs to make some phone calls so that I can stay home today and take care of you," she said while she walked to the stairs.

"So Chloe, what do you think of being a cat as your meteor power?" Clark asked while swishing his tale.

"It's pretty cool, at least I will not go crazy," she said purring.

"You never would have gone crazy, I promise you because I would be your Bomb Squad and now we have a power in common," Clark said rubbing his head against hers.

"I know you are my Bomb Squad, but you are my hero first. You're right we do have a power in common, cool," she said while laying down. He laid next to her and they fell asleep while Martha came back downstairs.

Later on that day Lois came over to talk to Martha, "Mrs. Kent, it's Lois, are you here?" she said from the kitchen.

"Hi Lois, I'm in the living room with my new cats," she called out.

Lois walked in, "Have you seen or heard from Chloe; she is not answering her cell."

"Sorry, I have not heard or seen Chloe today. Would you like to meet my cats Kal-El and Chlo-El?"

"Sure, cute cats and cute names; I love how one is sort of named after Chloe," Lois said while sitting down.

To their surprise Lois picked up Chloe to pet, "This is so humiliating; I love Lois, but I don't want her to pet me," Chloe said to Clark.

Lois looked at Martha, "Am I hurting her? If I am I don't mean to."

"You're not hurting her it just takes them awhile to get to know people, that's all."

Clark laughed at what happened to her and all they could hear from him was really loud purring.

"Lois if I hear from Chloe I'll tell her to call you ok, good night "Martha said while directing Lois out.

"Clark when we are back to normal I'm so kicking your butt for laugheding at me awhile ago," Chloe said in a upset tone.

"Chloe you would never hurt me, because you love me like I love you. When we are back to normal would you go on a dinner date with me?" Clark asked in a serious tone.

"You are right Clark, I would never hurt you. Are you serious? You love me and want to go on a date with me?" Chloe

asked in a shocked but happy tone.

Martha stood in the doorway looking at Clark and Chloe wondering what they were talking about. "Well good night Clark, good night Chloe; I'll see you in the morning," Martha said while kissing them on top of their heads.

"I know you can not understand me right now, but I love you Mom goodnight," Clark said as a loud meow.

"I know you love me Clark, goodnight again sweetheart," Martha said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah goodnight and sweet dreams Mrs.Kent," Chloe said in the same manner as Clark.

"Goodnight to you to Chloe sweetie," Martha said while turning off the lights.

"So Clark, if we are still cats tomorrow what do you want to do?" Chloe asked in a soft, but snarky voice.

"Well, I have no idea what we will do, but I'll think of something," Clark said, rubbing his head against hers gently.

Chloe cuddled against Clark after he did that and thought to herself, "I hope we're not cats tomorrow so we can go on our date." Clark let out a deep purr of contentment by being near Chloe.

Ten minutes later Clark and Chloe were asleep side by side, unbeknown to them a swirl of white light covered them and when it disappeared Chloe and Clark were normal again, but naked. They lay spooning each other and had great dreams, and even though they were deeply asleep Clark covered them with a blanket.

The next morning Martha was awake before Chloe and Clark were, and she quietly went to check on them before making breakfast. She was shocked, but happy to see them both back to normal; the reason she was shocked was that she could tell Clark had finally opened his heart to see Chloe's love. Martha quickly went upstairs and grabbed two of Clark's plaid shirts plus some sweatpants for them to wear.

Clark woke up with his nose buried in Chloe's hair, the smell of sunflowers from it made him smile. He realized they were back to normal and naked. Chloe still asleep moved closer to Clark for warmth because she was cold and she turned around in her sleep to face Clark, who was blushing at Chloe; blown away by her beauty. Clark turned his head towards the coffee table and saw the shirts and sweatpants his mom left for them; he was glad his mom was not upset by all of this. Clark rubbed his nose against Chloe's to wake her up. She stretched and by accident it caused Clark to bite his bottom lip hard to hold back his moan. Chloe's eyes fluttered open, she saw that both her and Clark were normal and naked; Chloe blushed bright red.

"Morning Chlo, did you sleep well? Plus it seems your power helped us both change back" Clark said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Morning Clark, yeah I slept great. You are right, I guess it did, but I have no idea how I did it," Chloe said to Clark quietly.

Clark then reached for the shirts and sweatpants, handing two of them to her. Clark super speeds the sweatpants on, while Chloe pulled on the shirt; then they put on the other stuff. They both turned quickly at a noise in the doorway.

"Morning you two, glad to have you both back. I'll be able to talk and understand you now" Martha said with a huge smile at them.

"Morning Mom, thanks for the clothes, for the both of us, and for not freaking out seeing us this morning," Clark said walking towards his mom.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent, really thanks for everything," Chloe said still near the couch.

Martha hugged Clark then walked towards Chloe to give her a hug to. "Now you two, I could never be mad by the way you were this morning, because I know you both care about each other a lot," Martha said while hugging Chloe and looking at Clark.

Once the hugging was done Martha said, "Breakfast is ready let's go eat ok."

Both of Chloe and Clark's stomachs growled loudly; hearing that caused all three of them to laugh loudly. When their stomachs were full and they were sipping coffee or juice they continued their conversation.

"Clark, Chloe, I hope you did not mind the name that I gave Chloe as a cat, it suits her," Martha said with a small smile.

"I did not mind it at all Mrs. Kent, it was sweet."

"I agree with Chloe, Mom to tell the truth that would be her Kryptonian name on Krypton."

"Really Clark, wow that is so awesome," Chloe said happily. Clark pulled Chloe to him for a huge kiss.

Martha after fifteen minutes cleared her throat, "Chloe you need to call Lois and let her know you're alright. Clark you have chores to do," Martha said softly.

Clark kissed both of them on the cheek and super speed to do the chores. Chloe pulled out her cell and called Lois.

A minute and a half later Chloe was off the phone; Clark walked in wiping off his hands. "So Chlo, what do you feel up to doing before our dinner date tonight?" Clark asked with his Kent charm smile.

"How about going to the Talon for coffee, or just take a walk out in the back 40 here?" Chloe said with her 10,000-watt smile.

"How about we do them both Chlo? By the way have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Sounds like a plan. No you have not told me, but it's always welcomed."

With Martha watching Clark grabbed Chloe close and kissed her passionately until her knees went weak.

THE END, thank you for reading


End file.
